Zeva's Departure
'Zeva's Departure '''is the third chapter of the ''Beginnings arc, the third chapter of Season 1 and the third chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on December 5, 2017 and finished on December 8, 2017. Plot Amelia and Carol enter their room, with Amelia lamenting her head hurting from Carol's antics earlier. The two then notice Zeva is not in the room, and they wonder where she could be. Carol suggests to check her bed, Amelia finds a note on it. When she reads it out, it's addressed to Carol and Amelia directly. The note mentions an apology for leaving without telling either Amelia or Carol. The note further goes to mention being forced to leave despite not wanting to. The note ends stating it was nice to meet everyone, with the hope to see them again in the future. At the bottom of the note, Amelia can see that this note was signed by Zeva. Carol frowns while Amelia starts tearing up a little, leaving both in complete confusion. Carol subsequently storms out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Amelia is quick to chase after Carol, fearing what she'll do in response to this bad news. When Carol comes across Sara, she brushes past her before Sara can even finish greeting her. Amelia then crashes into Sara, the two rolling halfway down the stairs Sara was standing at the top of. After Sara wonders why people keep running into her today, and Amelia rubs her forehead that's become even redder than it already was, Sara asks what's up with Carol. When Amelia informs Sara of Zeva leaving, with Sara reacting as confused as the other two girls, asking why. Amelia says she doesn't know, which confuses Sara even more. Amelia tries to explain by showing Sara the note. Though even after reading the note, Sara still asks why Zeva would leave the way she did. Amelia tells Sara she knows just as little. Sara is convinced there has to be reason for not telling why, to which Amelia suggests the possibility of Zeva not wanting anyone to know, which Sara claims makes no sense. Amelia backs her argument up by saying everyone hides secrets, after which she murmurs that she has her own. Sara also murmurs, about Natalie doing so. Sara shifts away from the topic by suggesting to find Carol before she gets herself into trouble. As they head back to the food court to look for Carol, the two girls run into Celeste Chronos, one of the teachers at the Academy. It turns out they both know her for the same two classes they follow that Chronos teaches: Biology and Nature Magic. In a short conversation, they tell Chronos that they are looking for Amelia's roommate. Chronos wishes them luck in finding this roommate and she takes off. Meanwhile, Lewis arrives in his room, still wondering why Sara was so keen on leaving Natalie by herself. Sighing in annoyance, he enters the room, only to find Mizu sleeping and Alex nowehere to be seen. He quietly shuts the door, not wanting to wake Mizu, before fiddling with his pocketwatch after lying down on his bed. By Sara's suggestion, she and Amelia split up and search for Carol on their own, hoping to find the anger-ridden girl faster that way. Sara decides to search the 2nd and 3rd Floor, as well as the roof, while Amelia looks for Carol on the Ground and 1st Floor. Sara looks everywhere she could, but without succes. It seems that Carol has to be somewhere on either the Ground or 1st Floor. Sara begins to worry where she is. Amelia's search did not go much better. As she begins to wonder whether Carol was on one of the floors Sara was searching, she hears a soft thud. She moves to where the sound is coming from, the sound growing louder the closer she gets. Amelia now picks up on the sound of swearing along with the thudding. Amelia gets somewhat nervous at the sounds she's hearing. Sara has given up and aims to return to Amelia. Amelia finds Carol in a not-so-pleasant state, repeatedly punching the wall and belting out expletives. She then sternly tells Amelia to leave her alone, but Amelia ignores it, stepping closer and attempts to tell Carol she shouldn't let her emotions get the better of her. To make matters worse, Sportman arrives to the scene, and after witnessing what Carol's done to the wall, he immediately sends her to Headmaster Darklaw's office. Amelia follows after Carol, fearing she might do something ill-advised. As Carol enters Darklaw's office, Amelia positions herself to eavesdrop from outside the office. When Darklaw asks Carol to confirm what had happened, Carol simply nods. Darklaw then requests Sportman to leave her and Carol by themselves, which he complies to. Amelia quickly hides away to not get caught by Sportman as he leaves the office. Darklaw talks to Carol, asking her to drop the silent treatment. After Carol complies, Darklaw asks her to explain what she did. Carol responds by asking about Zeva, eager to know why she left. Darklaw answers that Zeva did not state her reason to Darklaw either. She then makes it clear to Carol she chose not to question Zeva on her decision, because she wants to believe in the good of her Academy's students, which Carol questions. Darklaw repeats the question she asked Carol earlier, whether Carol is aware of why she is at Lorecraft Academy, which Carol confirms, after having dodged the question the first time. Darklaw then insists Carol to come to her first, if there is anything that bothers her. Carol replies with a quick "Yeah, yeah...", wanting to just have the talking to end already. Darklaw stops her before she leaves, however, telling Carol that she will still be punished for the damage she's caused, giving her two days of detention. Carol slams the door as she exits the office, groaning in annyonce. Darklaw wonders to herself, hoping Carol can learn to control her emotions better, noting the potential she has. She then calls for Amelia to enter, revealing that she was aware of her eavesdropping the entire time. While Darklaw remarks Amelia is not to eavesdrop, she also tells her she let Amelia listen in for a reason. Darklaw reveals to Amelia that Carol was never officially admitted to Lorecraft Academy, but that Darklaw personally brought Carol in. When Amelia asks why, Darklaw reveals that she took Carol in after witnessing she had nothing. No home, no money, not even food. Amelia asks Darklaw whether it is true, referring to Zeva's departure, still not wanting it to be true. Darklaw knows what Amelia is referring to, and to Amelia's sadness confirms this. Darklaw then admits Carol's reaction was reasonable. Darklaw mentions that Carol doesn't take it well when she feels her trust is betrayed, as her own family had abandoned her. Darklaw notes she sympathizes with Carol, stating this is why she took her in. She wants to help Carol regain her trust in people. Amelia is crying at the sadness of this story. Darklaw offers her a tissue, which Amelia dries her tears with. When she says she feels terrible, Darklaw reassures Amelia that she has no blame in this. Darklaw then tells Amelia she has a request to ask of her, this request being for Amelia to be a source of trust and support for Carol, along with Carol's other friends. After Darklaw dismisses her, Amelia leaves the office felling conflicted, with many emotions racing around in her head. Debuts (in order of appearance) * Ms. Chronos Cast * The Phoenix – Amelia * AGNerd-Bot – Carol, Lewis * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Ms. Chronos, Sportman, Darklaw * 9Blades – Mizu Trivia * As Gameboy had left the RP, Zeva's note was written by DoubleDubbel. * cardioid and 9Blades were also not present, though Mizu still made an appearance. Category:Lorecraft Academy